


Kids

by kingfully



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingfully/pseuds/kingfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrex brings Shepard's attention to something she's never really thought about before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids

**Author's Note:**

> First work I'm posting here. It's short, but please enjoy.

A toasty warmth engulfed the night, where the team waited for the Normandy to retrieve them after a fruitful day of exploration, yet there was no rush from Shepard and her squad mates. Kaidan denied help from Shepard to fix up the Mako, insisting he could take care of it, which only left Wrex for her to bother. 

The Krogan never really smiled, and to be honest, even if he did it wasn’t really recognizable to a human like Shepard. Sneaking up on him in the most casual manner had gotten her to catch sight of a short wag of his tail, and the giggle that escaped her didn’t seem to alert him in surprise, except for a subtle grunt of annoyance. She joined him in admiration of the scenery, and wondered if Tuchanka bared any resemblance to the sight before it’s destruction. She wondered plenty about Wrex and his thoughts and his home. His feelings and his dreams. Unlike the rest of her crew, he was hulking and short with his words, as if he didn’t have the time or breath to spare towards anyone. But he was ten times more dedicated to his causes and for that, respectable. 

"Shepard." Wrex’s voice startled her in its suddenness, but she smiled nevertheless.

"Wrex."

Then the common pause. It always came, it was always there. The part where Shepard had to guess her best what went on within the Krogan. Sometimes she imagined a war of words, a debate on what was worth the breath. Sometimes she imagined a sigh she didn’t hear or an inhale to fill his four lungs. Sometimes she doubted it all and figured she gave him too much credit. Sometimes she wished it was his sign of respect and he had nothing more to say. Sometimes-

"You ever think of having kids?" Again she was startled, less by the suddenness and more by the words which took her years to process. Kids? …Having kids? She must have spent so much time pondering the question, Wrex spoke up again. “Guess not.”

"I’ve just been busy with Saren and the Reapers. Kids… now? Maybe later, if ever.” Shepard answered with a hand combing through her hair. Wrex glanced at her before silence fell over like an icy cold blanket of fog. Shepard hadn’t even imagined having children when she was younger, even before joining the Alliance. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wrex shift a bit and prepared herself for whatever slew of odd questions would come next. “I was going to ask you what you’d name them, but you probably don’t know that either.” It was difficult not to be offended by the consistent condescending tone in the male’s gruff voice. Shepard had interpreted it as, “Do you not know anything? Think of anything?” But her entire race hadn’t been scarred with the trauma of something like the Genophage. The fog which once represented silence, more so in Shepard’s mind, lifted and cleared as Wrex’s questions began to make sense.

So she took a leap of faith. “What about you? Ever pick out names for your future children.” 

She expected a rant of anger on the Genophage. An annoyed grunt. A shrug. Anything that told her she shouldn’t bother asking because it could never happen anyway for him.

He mumbled something inaudible. 

"Huh?"

"Thrax." Again the common pause as Shepard waited for an explanation. She practically counted the seconds in her head until, "I’ve always liked the name Thrax for a son."

"Thrax," Shepard repeated with a gentle bob of her head. "Does that mean anything?"

"Beats me," Wrex grumbles and shifts slightly. "Just sounds like a good name. A son who would make me proud." Amused, Shepard grins until she laughs, received with the ever lasting Krogan frown by Wrex. The expression made her snicker even more, and only after a final huff given by the male did she calm herself. Perhaps she did give him too much credit with his thoughts, yet he was still sincere.

"What about a daughter? What would you name her?"

"The greatest female warrior alive."

"Who?"

"Shepard."

"Wrex?" The woman furrowed her brows in confusion and worry as he shook his head, feeling she had offended him by not knowing. 

"Never mind."


End file.
